simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dragon Valley
}} leftDragon Valley (Draken Vallei) is een wereld uit De Sims 3 Store die vanaf 30 mei beschikbaar is. De wereld werd voor het eerst aangekondigd bij de Live Uitzending van 16 april 2013. Het thema van deze wereld zullen draken zijn. Het zal bestaan uit nieuwe Sims, locaties en exclusieve kleding en voorwerpen. Beschrijving left|75px Welkom in Dragon Valley, een wereld vol fantastische mythen en legenden. Het is alweer jaren geleden dat volwassen draken dit vredige stadje lastig vielen, maar dat betekent niet dat de Sims niet meer op hun hoede hoeven te zijn. De elven in Dragon Valley werken hard om hun leger gereed te maken, de inwoners voor te bereiden op het ergste en ervoor te zorgen dat de wetenschap in staat is om de jonge draakjes klein te houden. Op dit moment is het luchtruim nog veilig, maar in de stad laait de vete tussen de familie Mithrilen en O'Connell hoog op. Het is een strijd tussen traditie en voortgang. Welke zijde kies jij? Achtergrondverhaal right ;Open je ogen! Jullie dragen allemaal draakjes met jullie mee als huisdieren. Zien jullie het dan echt niet? We zijn nog maar net hersteld van de vorige drakenaanval die het land verwoest heeft. De familie O’Connell valt onze gemeenschap binnen met theorieën over het temmen van draken, maar we houden deze familie scherp in de gaten! Want het is de familie Mithrilen die er altijd voor zorgt dat het veilig is in de stad! Trap er niet in. Kijk maar eens goed naar de draken. Het zijn dan wel jonkies, maar ze hebben allerlei streken! Hier kan niets dan ellende van komen. Laat mij een handje helpen. De familie Mithrilen weet alles over onze geschiedenis, tradities en ons verbond met het land. Geef mij een kans om iedereen in veiligheid te brengen, voordat het te laat is. ;Kies Mithrilen als burgemeester ;Voordat het te laat is. Families *'Burb huishouden' Lughlaan 34 :Jennifer en John wilden vlak voor hun bruiloft nog even de wereld rond varen, maar op de één of andere manier zijn ze hier blijven hangen! Het avontuur begint pas voor dit jonge stel. Zal het hun lukken om voor de grote dag weer terug te keren naar huis? :§5.000 :Moeilijkheid:2 :John Burb, Jennifer Plezant *'Cromos familie' Lughlaan 33 :Het valt voor Riley Cromos niet mee om zijn dochter helemaal alleen op te voeden. Hij houdt zielsveel van haar, maar het wordt steeds moeilijker om als bakker de eindjes aan elkaar te knopen en tegelijkertijd voor een bijna-puber te zorgen. Kan hij de opvoeding in zijn eentje aan, of wordt het allemaal net iets te zwaar voor zijn gezin? :§800 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Riley Cromos, Zoe Cromos *'Delaney familie' Dagdadreef 24 :Emma is gek op haar vader en hun milieuvriendelijke manier van leven, maar ze verlangt tegelijkertijd naar wat meer vrijheid. Het kan toch zeker geen kwaad om af en toe van wegwerpbordjes te eten en in een moderne auto te rijden? Ze wil haar vader duidelijk maken dat je best een beetje mag leven, zonder de wereld om zeep te helpen. :§1.200 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Emma Delaney, Dorren Delaney *'Dolan huishouden' Klaverdreef 92 :Finn had nooit gedacht dat hij zou trouwen met het meisje dat hij jaren geleden van een wolf heeft gered, maar nu woont hij toch maar mooi samen met een oud omaatje en zijn prachtige vrouw, die het liefst een rode kap draagt. Nu ze hun eerste kindje verwachten vraagt hij zich af of hij nog waakzamer moet zijn dan hij al was, of dat hij zich juist minder zorgen hoeft te maken. :§4.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Wynn Byrne, Finn Dolan, Sarah Dolan *'Eames familie' Balorboog 58 :Maeve is opgegroeid op een schip. Haar vader was kapitein en tijdens haar jeugd kon ze telkens wanneer ze aanmeerden de havensteden verkennen met haar beste vriend, Martin. Inmiddels zijn Maeve en Martin getrouwd en het blijkt nog niet mee te vallen om hun jonge zoon Liam goed op te voeden. Nu er nog een kleine spruit onderweg is, rijst de vraag of ze hier voor anker gaan of weer verder moeten varen. :§2.300 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Maeve Eames, Martin Eames, Liam Eames *'Finnigan familie' Claddaghplein 82 :Aaron heeft nooit geloofd in een pot met goud aan het eind van de regenboog, maar hij moet toegeven dat het hem desondanks wel altijd voor de wind lijkt te gaan. Hij is dik tevreden met zijn werk en zijn vaste relatie met de beeldschone Siobahn Murphy. Het geluk lijkt aan zijn zijde te zijn... :§5.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Aaron Finnigan *'Flanagan familie' Klaverdreef 15 :Het kan bijzonder nuttig zijn om je als een joker te gedragen, bijvoorbeeld wanneer je geheimen van Sims los wilt peuteren! Hij kent alle roddels van de stad, want doordat hij anderen aan het lachen maakt wordt hij al snel in vertrouwen genomen. :§2.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Quinn Flanagan *'Grey familie' Eikenhaag 70 :Hugh Grey woont erg afgelegen, maar zo heeft hij het graag. Vanuit zijn vuurtoren kan hij boeken schrijven, zijn tuintje onderhouden en de zee in de gaten houden. Hij is totaal tevreden met zijn eenzame leventje, maar zijn ontluikende romance met Nessie Lochlan dreigt wat leven in de brouwerij te brengen. :§900 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Hugh Grey *'Hooley familie' Klaverdreef 28 :Robin mag de gewone man graag een handje helpen en schroomt niet om daarvoor zelfs buiten zijn boekje te gaan. Samen met zijn vrouw Marian leeft hij op bescheiden voet. Dat komt vooral doordat hij zijn bezittingen graag aan anderen geeft! Hij heeft niets dan de beste intenties, maar Marian hoopt dat ze hem op een dag duidelijk kan maken dat stelen toch echt niet te rechtvaardigen is. :§700 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Marian Hooley, Robin Hooley *'Kelly familie' Brighidbocht 54 :Ava Kelly is jong en sterk. Ze droomt ervan om in deze stad naam voor haarzelf te maken. Die naam is Kelly, Ava Kelly. Sean is dol op zijn gedreven vrouw en niets is hem te gek om haar een eindje op weg te helpen. Zelfs als dat betekent dat hij om bij haar te kunnen blijven ook een naam voor zichzelf moet maken. :§1.500 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Ava Kelly, Sean Kelly *'Lochlan familie' Klaverdreef 30 :Het Monster van Loch Ness bestaat echt! Of toch niet? Nessie is een journalist in de dop en ze is van plan om het helemaal te gaan maken! Ze hoeft alleen maar wat kiekjes te maken van dat mysterieuze "monster" dat zich schuil houdt in het water. Als dat lukt, gaat de rest vanzelf! Nu haar carrière van de grond is, hoopt ze haar liefdesleven met de mysterieuze kluizenaar van de vuurtoren, Dhr. Grey, ook een aardige doorstart kan maken. :§1.000 :Moelijkheid: 1 :Nessie Lochlan *'MacAnna familie' Shillelaghstraat 76 :Teagan is de tegenpool van zijn lieve, onschuldige zusje Shannon. Ze is duister en listig tot op het bot en ze doet gewoon waar ze zin in heeft, zonder rekening te houden met anderen. Waarom zou je niet altijd jezelf op de eerste plaats zetten? Als je goed voor jezelf zorgt, kom je nooit iets tekort. De rest doet er niet toe. :§1.500 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Shannon MacAnna, Teagan MacAnna *'MacGrath familie' Shillelaghstraat 77 :Bradan is de ultieme kampioen en iedereen wil hem maar wat graag zien. Hij kan alle zonder enige moeite verslaan. Hij is de enige en eeuwige nummer één. Je kunt hem maar beter te vriend blijven. :§5.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Bradan MacGrath *'McCann familie' Aibellweg 74 :Lorna is de bron van al wat goed is in Dragon Valley. Niemand weet haar ware leeftijd. Het lijkt wel of ze het eeuwige leven heeft. Ze is lief, zorgzaam en kan ieder kwaaltje genezen. Haar helende krachten zijn niet zomaar homeopathisch of wetenschappelijk; volgens sommigen is er magie in het spel. :§4.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Lorna McCann *'Mithrilen familie' Langoed Mithrilen 1 :Fintan is nog steeds verbolgen over het feit dat de familie Mithrilen van de troon is gestoten in deze stad. Hij kan nog steeds niet geloven dat iedereen zich zo snel achter de buitenlandse familie O'Connell heeft geschaard. Hij is van mening dat zijn familie de stad nog wat langer had moeten behoeden, in plaats van de jonge draken met open armen in de stad te ontvangen. Toch wil hij de stad koste wat kost beschermen, al is het de vraag of zijn woede en obsessieve gedrag de familie op de lange termijn niet nog meer schade zullen berokkenen. :§8.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Fintan Mithrilen, Aine Mithrilen, Riordan Mithrilen *'Murphy familie' Shillelaghstraat 74 :Siobahn is beeldschoon, getalenteerd en een tokkelvirtuoos. Haar liederen brengen toehoorders veel plezier en geluk. Soms lijkt het wel alsof haar publiek in een soort trance raakt. Ze besteedt veel tijd aan het perfectioneren van haar muziek, want je weet maar nooit wanneer een bezield lied van pas kan komen... :§1.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Siobahn Murphy *'O'Connell familie' O'Connellberg 100 :De familie O'Connell bestuurt de stad al sinds betovergrootvader Kapitein O'Connell hier jaren geleden aan wal ging en de stad hielp om de draken te temmen. Hij draagt de stad een warm hart toe, maar hij begint zich af te vragen of het geen tijd wordt voor democratie. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid:4 :Morida O'Connell, Seamus O'Connell, Shauna O'Connell, Brien O'Connell, Aiden O'Connell *'Ordhen familie' Dagdadreef 90 :Daric is dol op zijn tuin. Hij houdt nergens zoveel van als van zijn eigen tuintje. Het liefst zou hij daar al zijn tijd doorbrengen, maar helaas moet er zo nu en dan ook gegeten en geslapen worden, om van andere Simmelijke "noodzakelijkheden" nog maar niet te spreken. Kon hij maar een standbeeld zijn, dan zou hij voor altijd trots in zijn tuin staan. :§700 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Daric Ordhen *'O'Reilly familie' Ardmoreweg 61 :Vrouwen, vrouwen en nog eens vrouwen! Conor heeft altijd maar vrouwen om zich heen. Zijn jongste dochter eist al zijn aandacht op, zodat er maar weinig aandacht overblijft voor zijn arme vrouw. Zijn puberende dochter ziet het allemaal met lede ogen aan. Wat een leven! Het valt allemaal niet mee, maar toch zou hij het niet anders willen. :§2.500 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Fiona O'Reilly, Morrigan O'Reilly, Conor O'Reilly, Chloe O'Reilly *'O'Shea familie' Deidredreef 85 :Kearney en Breandan boksen altijd tegen elkaar op. Als Breandan zijn spierballen toont, moet Kearney ze overtreffen. Toen Kearney een vriendin kreeg, zocht Breandan net zo lang tot hij een knapper exemplaar aan de haak had geslagen! Op de dag dat Breandan een baan vond in de ordehandhaving, meldde Kearney zich aan bij het leger! Kearney denkt dat hij beter is dan zijn broer, maar dat denkt Breandan natuurlijk ook! Zullen ze zich ooit realiseren dat ze precies gelijk zijn? :§2.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Kearney O'Shea, Breandan O'Shea *'Prendergast huishouden' Langoed Mithrilen 6 :Cassidy kon zelf geen kinderen krijgen, maar dat gaf niets. Er waren altijd wel wat wezen in de stad waar ze voor kon zorgen. De draken veroorzaakten heel wat branden, die voor veel ouders het leven hebben gekost. Het zijn zware tijden en ook wezen hebben liefde nodig. :§1.200 :Moeilijkheid: 6 :Sophie Dwyer, Nora Lawless, Orion Lawless, Cassidy Predergast, Dillon Lawless, Corren Dwyer, Cara Gallgher *'Sackholme familie' Shillelaghstraat 75 :Er lijkt altijd wel iets aan de hand te zijn met Susie & Mason. Ze hebben de beste intenties, maar vallen toch keer op keer weer ten prooi aan oplichters of ander gevaar. Toch voelen alle Sims in de stad zich tot hen aangetrokken. Er wordt gefluisterd dat dat komt doordat er feeënbloed door hun aderen stroomt. :§1.200 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Susie Sackholme, Mason Sackholme *'Walsh familie' Breebocht 45 :Aislin Walsh kan koken als geen ander, maar is wel een beetje labiel. Iedereen weet precies hoe productief de boerderijen van dit afgezonderde stadje zijn, dus de grote vraag is waar hij al zijn vlees toch vandaan haalt. :§2.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Aislin Walsh Huisloze Sims Dit zijn standaardsims zonder woning wanneer Dragon Valley voor het eerst geladen wordt. *Michael McCarthy *Nuala O'Ryan *Dermot Cullen *Ellen Curren *Enya Gallgher *John Fallon *Mary Moloney *Dinny Kelly *Teague McMillan *Majella Shanahan NPC's *Ciara Aeravir (krantenmeisje) *Brianna Callaghan (babysitter) *Deidre McMillan (schoonmaakster) *Sylvie O'Malley (politieagente) *Eleanor Craig (sociaal werkster) *Sky Elovir (pizzabezorgster) *Caitlin O'Brien (inbreker) *Kaitlyn Munro (sociaal werkster) *Eavan Galadiir (postbode) *Madison Sampaio (wetenschapsnerd) *Meaghan O'Neill (brandweervrouw) *Patricia McDermott (reparateur) *Talia Johnstone (deurwaarder) *Alexander Orelon (krantenjongen) *Rowan Donoghue (babysitter) *Ossian McGuinness (reparateur) *Samuel Galamin (schoonmaker) *Zain Hayadar (postbode) *Adrian Black (politieagent) *Ferdinand Tunnelly (deurwaarder) *Mick Quinlan (pizzabezorger) *Thomas O'Sullivan (brandweerman) *Micah Paterson (sociaal werker) *Carlito Hamilton (sociaal werker) *Flynn Ryan (inbreker) Overleden Sims *Niall Mithrilen *Sophia Carol *Donal O'Connell *Taylor Judah *Geoffrey Gary Kavels Lege Kavels *Abdijsteeg 60 *Aibellweg 35 *Aibellweg 38 *Aineweg 47 *Claddaghplein 81 *Deidredreef 86 *Deidredreef 88 *Eikenhaag 64 *Eikenhaag 66 *Klaverdreef 14 *Klaverdreef 16 *Klaverdreef 17 *Klaverdreef 19 *Klaverdreef 20 *Landgoed Mithrilen 2 (openbaar) *Landgoed Mithrilen 4 *Landgoed Mithrilen 8 *Landgoed Mithrilen 9 *Lughlaan 32 *Morriganlaan 56 *Shillelaghstraat 71 *Shillelaghstraat 80 Bewoond *Aibellweg 37 bewoond door McCann *Ardmoreweg 61 bewoond door O'Reilly *Balorboog 58 bewoond door Eames *Breebocht 45 bewoond door Walsh *Brighidbocht 54 bewoond door Kelly *Claddaghplein 82 bewoond door Finnigan *Dagdadreef 92 bewoond door Delaney *Dagdadreef 90 bewoond door Ordhen *Deidredreef 85 bewoond door O'Shea *Eikenhaag 70 bewoond door Grey *Klaverdreef 15 bewoond door Flanagan *Klaverdreef 24 bewoond door Dolan *Klaverdreef 26 bewoond door Hooley *Klaverdreef 30 bewoond door Lochlan *Landgoed Mithrilen 1 bewoond door Mithrilen *Landgoed Mithrilen 6 bewoond door Prendergast *Lughlaan 33 bewoond door Cromos *Lughlaan 34 bewoond door Burb *O'Connellberg 100 bewoond door O'Connell *Shillelaghstraat 74 bewoond door Murphy *Shillelaghstraat 74 bewoond door Sackholme *Shillelaghstraat 76 bewoond door MacAnna *Shillelaghstraat 77 bewoond door MacGrath Onbewoond *Bescheiden Huis *Dormhuis *Glooihuis *Knapperkot *Knus en Knap *Knusse Hut *Rustiek Huis *Simpele Hut *Villa Vaal *Zeer Comfortabel Huis Openbare Kavels Rabbit holes worden niet genoemd *Cladachstrand *Criosvijver *Drakentaveerne *Feodale Visstek *Kunstgalerie Hart en Historie *McCafferty's Pub *Mollenstrand *Monument Cairnstad *Openbare Tuin *Speelpark *Sportveld d'Oefenput *Strand Tràigh Mhòr *Veilig Oefenbad *Vrijheidsboeken Galerij |-|Afbeeldingen = DS3DV Afbeelding 1.png DS3DV Afbeelding 2.jpg DS3DV Afbeelding 3.jpg DS3DV Afbeelding 4.jpg DS3DV Afbeelding 5.png DS3DV Afbeelding 6.png DS3DV Afbeelding 7.png DS3DV Afbeelding 8.png DS3DV Afbeelding 9.jpg |-|Video's= The Sims 3 Dragon Valley Launch Trailer De Sims 3 Dragon Valley (Wereld) pt-br:Vale do Dragão en:Dragon Valley es:Dragon Valley fr:Dragon Valley ru:Dragon Valley Categorie:De Sims 3 Categorie:Dragon Valley